


Most Favorable Odds

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Phrack Fucking Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: Cupping Phryne's face in his hands, he stared at her, studying each of her beloved features. An intense feeling came over him. He couldn't name it, but knew what it was pushing him to do, and he whispered his need to her.





	Most Favorable Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why, but I keep writing angsty smut... Maybe I need to have a talk with my muse? I promise to try and write something happier next time.

  


  
Jack released the tight grip he had on Phryne's hand and shut the bedroom door. He walked to the window and cracked it open while she turned on her bedside lamp. With the simple jobs of preparing the room for sleep completed, they turned and looked at each other.

"That was quite a night." Jack ran his hands through his hair, already free from its usual pomade.

"That's one way of putting it." Phryne massaged her arm and stared at the finger-shaped bruises that were already starting to appear.

"Yeah, the best laid plans ..." Jack's voice trailed off as he mentally reviewed the near fatal events of the evening. For the past month, they had been focused on taking down a local opium ring with ties to human trafficking. After weeks of gathering evidence, the raid tonight was timed down to the last minute. Everything had gone as planned until a civilian had wandered into the small grocery store that was the front for the operation. Phryne had pushed the unsuspecting individual out of the way but ended up as a hostage herself.

His throat tightened as he remembered those tense moments. Phryne was being held with a knife to her throat, and he had felt an overwhelming sense of fear at the thought of losing her. He had had his gun levelled at the man's head but it wasn't a clear shot. It had been hard to detach himself and view the situation in a cool, analytical manner. Outwardly, he had managed to remain calm, but his palms had been so sweaty that it was a miracle that he hadn't lost his grip on his gun.

Jack had tried to talk to the man but he'd been panicked, yelling demands in broken English, all the while dragging Phryne backwards. Jack tried to interpret what the man was saying, while rapidly looking for a way to save her. Slowly advancing, he had been unaware that an accomplice was hiding behind a produce stand. At the last minute, Jack had seen Phryne's eyes frantically darting from him to the stand across the store.

The next few seconds had seemed to happen in slow motion... Phryne elbowed her captor in the stomach and stomped on his instep, while simultaneously yelling a warning to her lover. Jack spun towards the stand as the accomplice fired his weapon. Jack fired back while diving to avoid the bullets and crashed into a food display. Hugh and another constable then rushed into the building, and in less than a minute everything was under control.

Phryne was fine except for a slight nick on her throat and some bruising on her ribs and arm. Jack had a slight graze on his forehead from hitting the edge of a metal shelf when he dropped to the ground. It had bled profusely for a few minutes, as head wounds tended to do, but one of the medics that had arrived cleaned him up, slapped on a bandage, and declared him fit.

At the station they wrote out their statements for the report to Russell Street, and then headed home. Jack tried to start a conversation in the car, but Phryne had given only one or two word responses. He knew she was reliving the events in her mind, and sometimes that was what you needed to do in order to come to grips with what had happened.

"Jack?" Phryne's voice broke into his reverie, and he was surprised to find her standing in front of him. She reached out and stroked his face and then brushed the hair away from his forehead. "How's your head?"

"Fine—don't worry about. " He shrugged his shoulder and winced.

"What?"

"It's nothing. My shoulder's a bit stiff. The shelf I landed on was hard."

"I'll get you a powder, and some arnica." She hurried towards the bathroom.

"Phryne—I'll be fine. Don't fuss."

"It's my prerogative to fuss. Besides," she smiled and winked at him, “putting on the arnica might be fun..." Her voice trailed off suggestively as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Jack felt the tiredness leaving his body as the meaning of Phryne's words sank in. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the doona. The color of the satin sheets reminded him of the blood he had seen on Phryne’s neck, and in an instant he was back in that grocer. 

"I've got the arnica. Let’s get your shirt off." Phryne spoke behind him, and he jumped. She stared at him. "Darling, are you sure you're all right? That's twice in less than 10 minutes that I've snuck up on you. Usually, I can't get anywhere near you without you knowing."

"It's nothing. I just..." he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands and then began again. "Tonight—the case... you and the knife and that opium dealer —for some reason it really bothers me. I feel..." He struggled to find the words that would explain how he felt but couldn't and just ended up shaking his head.

Phryne smoothed her hand across his chest and then fingered the buttons on his shirt. "I think I know how you feel, or at least I know how I feel, and maybe you feel the same way." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "Tonight we both could have died and once again, we were lucky. There are a few bumps and bruises, but we beat the odds again.” She paused and Jack gave her a comforting squeeze. “Sometimes, though, I get scared. I wonder how long our luck will hold out. Sometimes I imagine a day will come when one of us has to walk into this bedroom all alone because the other is…gone.” Phryne ended in a whisper, and hugged Jack even tighter.

"That's sort of it." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I keep thinking what kind of a life is this, where we face the possibility of death every day. Where we watch each other almost being killed. What if you hadn't managed to get away from that guy? What if the shooter had hit me? What if -"

"Shhh," Phryne reached up and pressed her fingers to his lips. "You told me that a good copper doesn't do what if."

"True. But sometimes I'm not a member of the constabulary." Jack leaned back so that he could see her face.  
"Sometimes I'm just a man. A man who was very scared that he wouldn't be able to hold his beautiful lover in his arms again. A man who is thankful that he didn't lose her tonight." Jack leaned down and slowly kissed her. "A man who wants to show her how much he loves her." 

He took the arnica from her hand and tossed in onto his bedside table. Cupping Phryne's face in his hands, he stared at her, studying each of her beloved features. An intense feeling came over him. He couldn't name it, but knew what it was pushing him to do, and he whispered his need to her. "Phryne, tonight, I need to make passionate love to you in a way that neither of us will ever forget. While we have tonight, life is too uncertain. We might not have a tomorrow..."

With that, he slid his fingers into her hair and brought his open mouth down on hers, kissing her deeply, exploring every corner of her mouth, reveling in the taste and feel of her lips and tongue sliding against his. 

Finally, they drew apart and stared into each other's eyes. The kiss resumed while their hands slowly dealt with the clothing that separated them. Buttons were undone. Material was smoothed from shoulders, and arms were freed. Trousers and skirts pooled at their feet on the floor. Heated flesh pressed to heated flesh while palms and fingers explored. 

His thumbs brushed against the underside of her breast causing her to gasp at the feel of him. Jack dipped his head and began caressing her with light kisses traveling downward seeking a higher reward. Soon, he found his intended target and as his mouth closed around her breast, her fingers delved into his hair and held him to her, arching her back to give him more fully that which he sought. A moan escaped from her lips as she delighted in the pleasure he was giving. He slowly pulled away from one breast before turning his attention to the other. 

His hands traced their way down her ribs, then gently encouraged her to stand wider so that he could reach her core. Inserting two fingers inside her, he gently stroked her inner walls, his thumb finding her engorged bud, marveling again at how instant her arousal for him was. Her fingers were gripping his shoulders tighter, and her breath was now increasingly ragged. Suddenly he could feel her tensing, as if she was about to climax, but was startled when she pushed against him and said forcefully, "Stop!"

“Phryne? What’s wrong?” Jack panicked, worried he had hurt her somehow.

"Nothing. Oh Jack, darling, I don't mean stop. Don't stop, just wait. I need you. I need you inside me.” She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him back in close to her. Comprehension dawned as they slowly sank onto the bed, lost in a world that contained only the two of them.

Soft sighs and gasps filled the otherwise silent room as Jack moved over her, intent on bringing her to ecstasy. He worshipped her body, evoking sensations that had her quivering and begging for more. When he could hold off no longer, he rubbed the tip of his cock over her wet folds, and Phryne grabbed it, guiding him to her entrance. As Jack slowly thrust into her, they both groaned in unison. 

Fully seated inside her, Jack stopped a moment to catch his breath. Indescribable feelings of love washed over him, and he lost himself in the thrilling feelings that only Phryne could create.

“Jack, please,” Phryne pleaded.

He obliged and started thrusting, soon finding a steady rhythm. Phryne moved her hips in sync with his thrusts, gasping and groaning at the sensations flooding her body again. Jack rolled them over and allowed Phryne to take control. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body against his. He could feel her gasping into his hair, and his heart pounding rapidly in rhythm with hers. He thought for one brief moment that he would be happy to die like this, her body wrapped around his, until she began to rock back and forth against him, becoming increasingly frantic as her orgasm neared. The rush of increased arousal hit him like a freight train, and he knew he was not going to last long.

"Come with me!" He growled into her ear.

"Anywhere, Jack. Anywhere," she moaned as she began to spasm around him, her inner muscles milking him as he went tumbling into oblivion, calling out her name.

When their passion was finally spent, they lay beside each other. Jack idly traced patterns on Phryne’s body while she was still twitching from aftershocks. He rose up on his elbow and stared down at her.

"Phryne, I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Jack lay down beside her again and pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin. Together, they drifted off to sleep, glad the odds were in their favor.


End file.
